Ignored
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: Grace Is Having Trouble Adjusting to no longer being an only child anymore, she also thinks her mother no longer loves her since Rachel has been so busy with the new baby. Grace keeps her feelings to herself until the day she confesses to Danny how she feels Ignored by Rachel & Stan.


**a/n so i don't know why i started another story i have enough started and are currently being updated….this is planned to be just a oneshot or a twoshot because i can't handle another chapter story at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hawaii Five-0 it belongs to CBS and the show's respective owners and writers.**

**Summary: **Grace Is Having Trouble Adjusting to no longer being an only child anymore, she also thinks her mother no longer loves her since Rachel has been so busy with the new baby. Grace keeps her feelings to herself until the day she gets sent home sick from school and tells her father how she feels _Ignored_ by Rachel & Stan.

"Mommy" Grace whines leaning against the doorframe to Charlie's Nursery.

"what is it Gracie" Rachel replied tiredly as she rocked the screaming infant in her arms trying to get him to fall asleep.

"you have to tuck me in" Grace explained as if Rachel should have known that already.

"ask step-stan to tuck you in, i'm busy with the baby" Rachel suggested.

Grace scowled in response and stomped away down the hall to Stan's home office.

"Step-Stan, can you tuck me in" Grace whined from the doorway.

Stan pulled the phone away from his ear,"Grace please be quiet i'm on the phone with a client".

"of course you're busy"Grace muttered and slipped out of the room back to the nursery.

Rachel had just gotten Charlier to fall asleep when Grace came back.

"Mommy, can you tuck me in now?" Grace asked loudly causing Charlie to wake up crying again.

Rachel sighed heavily picking up the infant again,"Grace just go to bed" she ordered.

"No" Grace shouted dropping to the floor.

"Grace Williams you get up right now and go to bed" Rachel said.

"what'cha gonna do if i don't" Grace dared her mother knowing she wasn't that good at threats.

Rachel pursed her lips,"well i can call your father and tell him you aren't allowed to stay with him this weekend".

A look of horror appeared on Grace's face,"no mommy, no don't do that, i'll go to bed, please mommy i have to see Danno".

"quit begging, young ladies don't do that" Rachel told her daughter.

Grace scrambled off the floor and hurried to her bedroom climbing into bed immediately.

-H50-H50-H50-H50-

The next morning Grace awoke feeling extremely warm, she reached to push the covers off thinking that was why she was so warm.

But Grace found she didn't have any blankets on and her throat hurt really bad every time she swallowed.

Grace knew if she told her mother she felt sick there was no way she would be allowed to stay with Danno this weekend.

Grace was a daddy's little girl no doubt about, spending time with her Danno made her happy and gave her a break from her stupid attention stealing baby brother.

She didn't understand why her mommy and step-stan had to always be so busy with Charlie and work.

All Grace wanted to do was go back to sleep but she forced herself to roll out of bed and walk to her closet.

Pulling a blue polo shirt and a ironed tan skirt from their hangers Grace got dressed in her school uniform.

Out of habit after dressing, Grace grabbed her hairbrush and a couple hair-ties walking into her mother and stan's bedroom.

Rachel brushed and put up Grace's hair every morning, Grace enjoyed this because it meant she had her mother's full attention for at least a little while.

Grace saw her mother was still asleep and was just about to shake her shoulder to wake her up when Stan appeared and pulled her gently out of the room.

"don't wake your mother up, let her sleep she's very tired" Stan explained.

Grace frowned and went back to her room, digging in the bottom of her nightstand drawer she found what she was looking for….a blue headband.

Grace usually didn't like wearing headbands to school after a classmate in new jersey had snapped her favorite headband in half.

Sliding the headband into her long brown hair , she decided it would have to do for today.

Grace wandered downstairs to the kitchen after glancing at the clock, she really didn't feel like eating anything due to her throat being so sore.

Grace was some what managing to choke down a bowl of cereal though every bite felt like she was swallowing sandpaper, when Stan came hurrying in briefcase in hand.

"ready to go to school" he asked and Grace nodded not trusting her voice.

-H50-H50-H50-H50-

The school day was miserable for Grace, she felt worse and worse as the day dragged on.

Grace barely ate and lunch and sat on top of the jungle gym at recess not feeling like playing at all.

Grace feared she been caught after her teacher asked if she was feeling ok when she almost fell asleep during the math lesson.

Math was a boring subject for her anyway, but Grace managed to convince her teacher she felt perfectly fine.

Grace watched the clock all day the minutes ticking until she was free and got to see her Danno, finally the bell rang and the teachers dismissed their students.

Grace sluggishly walked out of the building her eyes scanning the parking lot for her father's silver camaro that uncle Steve almost never let him drive.

Then she spotted the camaro with her Danno leaning against it and a tired grin spread across her cheeks flushed with fever.

Grace didn't run as usual she was too tired and hot, But finally she was in Danno's arms again as he lifted her in the air for a hug.

Grace wrapped her arms around her father's neck, laying her hot cheek against his refreshingly cool cheek.

"I missed you so much Danno" Grace said hugging him tighter.

"me too, monkey, me too" Danny replied putting his hand on his sick daughter's forehead.

"you feel ok Gracie, i think you have a fever?" Danny asked concerned.

Grace buried her head in Danny's chest in not responding to the question. "Grace, baby can you answer the question please" Danny requested.

"I feel yucky" Grace finally mumbled in response. "yucky, huh, well let's go home and see what we can do about that" Danny said untangling Grace's arms from his neck so she could get in the car.

Danny was worried why his daughter was reluctant to tell him what was wrong, that wasn't anything like her.

He glanced over at Grace she had fallen asleep just after leaving the school, they were now halfway to his apartment.

-H50-H50-H50-H50-

Blinking her eyes sleepily Grace found herself laying on the couch in Danno's apartment wearing her favorite TinkerBell disney pajamas.

looking at the clock on the wall she found it was already six o'clock in the evening last thing she remembered it was three o'clock and she was riding in the car.

"Danno" Grace called.

"have a nice nap, monkey?" Danny asked coming into the living room finishing up a phone call.

Grace nodded then a scary thought crossed her mind,"you're not going to make me go back to Mommy's tonight are you?" she asked worriedly.

Danny bent down to look Grace straight in the face," I would never make you go back somewhere you don't want to go, never".

"Grace is something bothering you at home that you don't want to go there" Danny prodded and Grace hesitated but slowly nodded.

"well you know you can tell Danno anything right" He reminded her.

Grace looked down and picked absently at a thread on the blanket covering her,"Mommy doesn't love me anymore".

"Has she told you that she doesn't love you" Danny demanded. Grace shook her head,"no but she always pays attention to Charlie and not to me".

Danny sat down next to his daughter pulling her into his lap,"your mommy loves you so so much, she was so excited when she found out she was pregnant and when you were born ,well she was even happier minus the part when she broke my pinky while in labor".

"I Love you Danno" Grace said looking up at her father, " I love you too Monkey" Danny replied.

"can i tell you something?" Grace asked and Danny nodded.

"last night i woke up Charlie and mommy said if i didn't go to bed she would call you and say i couldn't see you this weekend, that's why i didn't tell her i feel yucky".

Dann frowned he really need to talk to Rachel in the near future but not right now.

"Daddy, can we watch Cinderella?" Grace asked tiredly and Danny found the dvd and put it in the player.

Grace snuggled against Danny watching the movie's beginning but before long her eyes began to droop shut the fever had exhausted her.

Grace knew things would get better and that known that Danno knew how she felt he would talk to Mommy.

**THE END?**


End file.
